Cimil's Blazing Angels series
Cimil's Blazing Angels, or simply Blazing Angels, are a series of flight simulator video games created and published by Ubisoft. The series involves piloting and operating primarily fighter planes, as well as bomber planes, in combat scenarios. The games involve flying and fighting with a plane in either a third-person perspective or a first-person perspective. The player can unlock vast numbers of planes and play as any plane the player desires throughout the game modes. The games are set during World War II and follow a U.S. Air Force fighter squadron, consisting of four squad mates, as they fight Axis forces in many famed battles and campaigns throughout the war. Blazing Angels Characters * Milo - The squad leader and protagonist. * Tom - The spotter and shield. * Frank - The ace and hunter. * Joe - The mechanic. * Hans - A German ace and the antagonist. Missions * Mission 1 - Britain -''' Train with squad mates, rescue Tom from Hans, then repel the German attacks on the British countryside and villages. * 'Mission 2 - France -' Fight off pursuing German ground forces in France, then protect retreating British and French forces from German attacks at Dunkirk. * 'Mission 3 - Britain -' Lead the defense of London from German attacks and fight off Hans. * 'Mission 4 - Egypt -' Fight to defend Irish defenses in the battle of El Alimein and fight off German assaults to defend the city and Irish positions in the desert. * 'Mission 5 - Libya -' Fight to help Irish forces in assaulting German defensive lines in the Libyan desert, then keep fighting to resist German counter assaults. * 'Mission 6 - Hawaii -' Defend Pearl Harbor and fight off Japanese attacks and chase them away. * 'Mission 7 - Coral Sea -' Investigate Coral Sea and lead attack to destroy Japanese convoy. * 'Mission 8 - Midway -' Fight to defend Midway island from Japanese assaults. * 'Mission 9 - Midway -' Defend US fleet and fight off Japanese attacks, then fight past Japanese forces to help destroy Japanese fleet. * 'Mission 10 - Guadalcanal -' Assault Japanese defenses on Guadalcanal to assist US forces in assaulting the island. * 'Mission 11 - Guadalcanal -' Fight to defend Guadalcanal and fight off Japanese counter assaults and destroy battleships. * 'Mission 12 - Rabaul -' Assault and destroy the Japanese base at Rabaul. * 'Mission 13 - Guam -' Assist US landings at Guam and destroy Japanese fortifications, then repel Japanese sea and air attacks. * 'Mission 14 - Philippine Sea -' Fight past Japanese defenses and lead the assault to destroy Japanese armada. * 'Mission 15 - Norway -' Help British fleet ambush German fleet in Norwegian sea, then navigate through the fjords to attack German heavy water base. * 'Mission 16 - France -' Fight to assault German defenses at Normandy and assist US landings at the beaches. * 'Mission 17 - France -' Assault German defenses in Paris to liberate the city. * 'Mission 18 - Belgium -' Lead US forces in battle with German planes, then assault German defensive line and airfield. * 'Mission 19 - Germany -' Lead bombing run over German factories and fight off German planes. * 'Mission 20 - Germany -' Help Soviets assault Berlin and eliminate German defensive towers, then battle Hans and his squadron. ''Planes'' '''American * P-51 Mustang * F4U Corsair * P-40 Warhawk * F4F Wildcat * F6F Hellcat * F2A Buffalo * P-47 Thunderbolt * P-39 Airacobra * SBD-3 Dauntless * TBF Avenger * TBD Devastator * SB2A Buccaneer * SB2C Helldiver * P/F-82 Twin Mustang * A-1 Skyraider * B-25 Mitchell * B-17 Flying Fortress * B-24 Liberator German * ME 109 * FW 190 * JU 87 Stuka * Me 262 * BF-110 * HS-129 * HE-111 Heinkel * DO-335 * ME 110 * HE-219 British * Spitfire V * Hurricane I * Meteor * Seafire * Defiant * Tempest * Typhoon * Gladiator * Swordfish * Barracuda * DH Vampire * DH Mosquito * Beaufighter * Avro Lincoln Japanese * A6M Zero * Aichi D3A * A6M2-N * KI-43 Hayabusa * J2M Raiden * N1K Shiden * J9Y Kikka * B5N * Mitsubishi G4M Blazing Angels 2 Characters * Milo - The squad leader and protagonist. * Tom - The spotter and shield. * Frank - The ace and hunter. * Joe - The mechanic. * Klaus - An SS baron and the antagonist. * Hans - A German ace assisting Klaus. Missions * Mission 1 - China -''' Fight to defend Shanghai from Japanese forces and cover Chinese defenses while fighting off Japanese amphibious assaults and destroying ships. * 'Mission 2 - China -' Assault Japanese forces and defenses in the valleys, then fight off Japanese counter assaults before fighting to eliminate convoys and defenses by Chiang Jiang rivers. * 'Mission 3 - China -' Fight to defend Chinese airfield at Wuhan, then eliminate Japanese tanks and artillery before moving to strike Japanese complex. * 'Mission 4 - China -' Assault and eliminate the Japanese camps and supply bases, then keep fighting Japanese positions and defenses to strike the airfield and destroy the com tower. * 'Mission 5 - China -' Fight the Japanese forces to help defend Chinese trenches, then keep fighting to help Chinese forces assault Japanese trenches and seize villages, then fight off counter assaults. * 'Mission 6 - India -' Assault Japanese forces and defenses in villages and around temples, then keep fighting off Japanese forces to cover British retreat and destroy tanks and pillboxes. * 'Mission 7 - India -' Help British forces assault Japanese defenses at Kohima, then keep fighting to strike Japanese artillery and eliminate the base after gaining information. * 'Mission 8 - Algeria -' Lead French air forces in fighting German air forces in fierce battle in skies over Algerian desert, then keep fighting to help Irish forces defending various trenches, villages and positions in the desert and fight off German assaults. * 'Mission 9 - Algeria -' Fight to assault German camps and eliminate airfield and complex, then keep fighting to help Irish forces fight their way out of Algeria and escape pursuing German forces. * 'Mission 10 - Libya -' Assault German defenses and camps, then gather information on Klaus' project before fighting to help Irish forces fighting to defend positions and trenches and then keep fighting to help Irish forces in assaulting German defensive lines. * 'Mission 11 - Libya -' Help Irish forces in assaulting German villages and camps, then keep fighting to help Irish defend villages and fight past German defenses to strike supply lines. * 'Mission 12 - Libya -' Lead French air forces in assaulting German air forces over Tripoli, then fight to cover Irish assaults on the city and keep fighting to eliminate the attacking German ships. * 'Mission 13 - Crete -' Ambush Italian convoy off Crete, then assault Italian defenses on Crete and decimate complex before moving to strike Italian defensive towers and headquarters. * 'Mission 14 - Malta -' Eliminate the Italian radio station and strike the supply train, then fight to decimate the airfield and complex before moving to take out Italian ships. * 'Mission 15 - Gibraltar -' Defend Gibraltar from German air assaults and fend off German ship attacks, then fend off attacks by Hans and escape his pursuit. * 'Mission 16 - Palestine -' Lead squad in disguise as German planes to gain intel on Klaus' activities, then fight off German assaults on Palestine and fight to eliminate German defensive lines and camps. * 'Mission 17 - Sicily -' Sink Italian fleet and fight to destroy Italian defenses on Sicily to cover Allied bombing runs on the island before moving to destroy Italian base. * 'Mission 18 - Iran -' Fight to eliminate tanks, pillboxes and artillery, then keep fighting Italian defenses in the desert to attack Tehran and help Russian forces strike the city. * 'Mission 19 - Russia -' Fight to defend Leningrad from numerous German air and ground assaults, then fight off an attack by Hans. * 'Mission 20 - Russia -' Defend Russian convoy and keep fighting to strike German camps and supply lines, then help Russian forces strike German base to retrieve intel on Klaus' plan. * 'Mission 21 - Russia -' Infiltrate Klaus' complex area in disguise as German planes, then destroy his heavy weapons facility and eliminate his stockpile. * 'Mission 22 - Russia -' Fight to defend Moscow, then fend off Hans and his squadron before moving to take down Klaus' zeppelin before he drops his payload onto the city. ''Planes'' '''American * P-51 Mustang * F4U Corsair * P-40 Warhawk * F4F Wildcat * F6F Hellcat * F2A Buffalo * P-47 Thunderbolt * P-39 Airacobra * SBD-3 Dauntless * TBF Avenger * TBD Devastator * SB2A Buccaneer * SB2C Helldiver * P/F-82 Twin Mustang * A-1 Skyraider * B-25 Mitchell * B-17 Flying Fortress * B-24 Liberator * A-12 Shrike * A-26 Invader * A-27 Apache * Vultee V-11 * PBY Catalina * Lockheed Ventura * PB4Y-2 Privateer German * ME 109 * FW 190 * JU 87 Stuka * Me 262 * Heinkel HE-12 * BF-110 * HS-129 * HE-111 Heinkel * FW TA 282 Komet * DO-335 * ME 110 * HE-219 * Feiseler FI 156 Russian * Lavochkin-LA * Ilyushin IL-2 * Sukhoi SU-6 * Gudkov GU-82 * Yakovlev Yak 1 * Yakovlev Yak 6 * Petlyakov PE-8 * Tupolov TB-3 * Tupolov TU-2 * Ilyushin IL-6 * Polikarpov NB * Kharkiv KHAI-5 * Moscow BB-MAI British * Spitfire V * Hurricane I * Meteor * Seafire * Defiant * Battle * Firefly * Havoc * Tempest * Typhoon * Gladiator * Swordfish * Barracuda * Whirlwind * Fulmar * DH Vampire * DH Mosquito * Beaufighter * Lancester * Manchester * Stirling * Blenheim * Buckingham Japanese * A6M Zero * Aichi D3A * A6M2-N * KI-43 Hayabusa * J2M Raiden * N1K Shiden * J9Y Kikka * C6N Saiun * B5N * KI-30 * KI-27 * KI-84 * KI-61 Hien * Kawanishi N1K * Yokosuka D4Y * Kawasaki KI-32 * Mitsubishi KI-51 * Nakajima B5N * Aichi B7A Ryusei * Mitsubishi G4M * Yokosuka P1Y Italian * Caproni Vizzola F.4 * Fiat G.55 * IMAM RO.57 * Macchi C.200 * Piaggio P.119 * Reggiane RE.2000 * Savoia Marchetti SM.91 * Breda BA.64 * Breda BA.88 * CANT Z.1007 * Caproni CA.133 * Piaggio P.32 * Fiat BR.20 * Savoia-Marchetti SM.79 French * Dewoitine D.520 * Morain-Saulnier M.S.406 * Arsenal VG-33 * Bloch MB.150 * Caudron C.715 * Potez 630 * Roussel R-30 Trivia Category:Games